The Ultimatum
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Mirand must choose, Runway or Andrea. Which will she choose? Will Irv finally win? Read and Find out!


The yelling could be heard all through Runway, Irv had stuck his foot in farther than he should have and that was just stepping off the elevator. Everything stopped at Runway was all of the employees peered into Miranda's office, the two adults were going at it full force. The main reason people were watching was because page six had a full story of Miranda and her now out lesbian relationship with a former assistant; Andrea Sachs.

"I have let you get away with to much, but this will not stand! Your mid life crisis…" Irv was yelling but was soon cut off by Miranda who gave it back full force.

"How dare you speak to me, I have never done one thing that could hurt Runway! And you will not tell me I am in a mid life crisis, when I am not the one who is sleeping with my actual assistant and not mention just bought a new Ferrari! You are in the mid life crisis, Irv! And who cares if I am in a relationship with a women, for god sakes all the male editors and designers are gay by ninety percent so what does it matter who I sleep with!" The raise in her voice along with the coldness sent chills down everyone's spine.

"I will not stand for this tomorrow at three o'clock you have a choice drop the child or drop Runway." The ultimatum left Miranda silent, Irv immediately saw his opening and turned and walked away not giving Miranda the opportunity to reply. Slowly, Miranda sat down in the nearest chair and looked off with a look that showed she was thinking intensely.

Emily immediately put everyone in their places, running everyone one about what they had been doing before Irv went off. The newspaper opened to page six showed straight up on Miranda's desk where Irv had tossed it, looking at the picture you could see the love in both of the women's eyes. Miranda looked away as she took in her office, getting up she grabbed her things and walked out of her office.

At home, Miranda did not show that anything had happened at work, it was a normal day in the townhouse. The four sat down and ate dinner laughing and smiling, when the girls went up to bed Miranda and Andy sat on the couch in each other's arms. Andy knew something was wrong though and decided to ask if Miranda was ok, turning towards Miranda, she looked at her.

"Miranda, are you ok?" The concern and love was evident on Andy's voice.

"Yes, I am fine love. Nothing that won't be fixed at three tomorrow." Miranda replied with little concern, Andy's eyes still showed concern and questioning. "Let's just say Irv gave an ultimatum and he will get his answer and so will you, I need to think more about how I am going to go about things." The reply was simple and left no room for conversation; Andy nodded and slowly leaned back in Miranda. Andy was concerned though she began praying this was not the last time in Miranda's arms.

The next morning Runway was booming, everyone knew of the ultimatum and did not know what type of Miranda would come off that elevator. Especially, the Miranda that did walk off the elevator at exactly eight a.m. Clad in a pair of Calvin Klein jeans, Chanel boots and a Dolce and Gabbanna hand bag along with a Banana Republic red blouse. Miranda looked dressed to kill especially with the added affect of the leather jacket straight from the un released new line from Buckle, all eyes set on Miranda as she walked with her head held high. Emily's jaw dropped at the outfit, it was not that Miranda did not look good it was she looked hot and like she was going to go out for a casual lunch later.

There was no tossing of her coat and bag instead she walked straight into her office and tossed everything onto the couch, turning around she looked at the new girl.

"Get me two boxes, no make it five. Emily, go to the closet and pick out ten outfits. Ten that you like and bring them up, then Jessica when Emily is done you do the same. That's all." Sitting down at her desk the two assistants looked at each other, Miranda was acting oddly especially when she called the new assistant by her actual name. Quickly, though the two ran to do their tasks. Once Jessica returned, Miranda shut her office door and left herself undisturbed, after an hour both women had their picks and waited at their desks.

Miranda stepped out of her office and looked at the time then walked towards the racks, nodding slowly she turned to both women and actually smiled. Walking back to her office she closed the door behind her, another hour passed and Nigel walked in but was stopped abruptly by Emily.

"She is acting funny." Emily stated.

"We all know that ultimatum Irv gave her, that is probably what this is." To say Nigel was confused as well was an understatement he was trying to make sense but it was not working, walking away from Emily, he knocked on the door and entered when he heard the reply to enter.

The two spoke about the photos but of nothing else, until they were done. Nigel looked at Miranda's appearance and then smiled gently and nodded, the older women looked at him with a look that said you had better tell me what you are thinking.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Miranda." Miranda actually smiled at this, she knew Nigel would figure it out. At that moment, Miranda did another uncharacteristic thing she hugged the man, who stood shocked but then hugged her back. Once the hug broke, Miranda picked up an envelope and handed it to Nigel.

"Don't open it until you see me walk out of this office, I want you hear at two forty-five. That's all." Sitting back down Miranda went back to her computer; taking the envelope, "Nigel put it in his pocket and left without a word.

2:40p.m.

"Emily! Jessica!" Miranda called, the two assistants instantly shot out of their seats and stopped right in front of Miranda. "The outfits you two picked out today, they were acceptable you both will have those sent to your homes." Emily stood perplexed, as did the new assistant Jessica, Miranda had just given them thousands of dollars worth of clothing. "That's all." With out another word the two ran out of the office and began to make their calls to have the clothes taken to their homes before Miranda changed her mind.

2:45p.m.

Nigel walked into Miranda's office casually; he did not know exactly what was going to happen. He had an idea but he was still more confused than what he was before, stepping into the office Miranda nodded for him to sit on the couch where her coat and bag still sat. Their eyes connected for a moment and Nigel could see that Miranda was going to do something big, something that would change Runway forever.

3p.m.

Irv walked off the elevator and made his way to Miranda's office, she had hoped she would stay but also hoped she would leave. He knew the ultimatum was bad both ways could destroy Runway. The small man hoped he could do damage control before things got out of hand, but he would not get that chance.

3:02 p.m.

Miranda and Irv stood in front of each other at last, quietly everyone gathered around to see what was going to be the out come.

"Nice outfit, Miranda. It doesn't really seem like you though." Irv complemented.

"That shows how little you know me, Irv. I believe you left me with an ultimatum yesterday." Miranda was going straight to the point Irv knew he was screwed. Hoping to change the subject a bit did not work; Miranda was in for the kill.

"Yes, I did." The little man stood straighter trying to show he was taller and had the upper hand, which everyone already knew he did not. If anyone really paid attention, they would see that the office was empty of Miranda's things; Miranda had the things mailed to her house to not give way to suspicion.

"You made many uncalled for comments…" Irv tried to interrupt but was stopped by Miranda's glare and the raise of her hand. "I am not finished, you will wait. As I was saying you made many uncalled for comments, you do not know me Irv and you do not own me. What I do with my life is my business, it might be on page six but that does not mean it is not my private life. If you paid attention Irv, then you would say our sales went up with my relationship being out. Further, more, I will not allow someone to give me an ultimatum. You made the biggest mistake of your life by doing that." Everyone could see Miranda was about to go for the neck, she was building up the suspense.

"I have done much thinking about how I was going to go about this, I don't need money I have plenty and will still be getting royalties and on top of that I have gotten many offers that will pay me more. So with that said…" Miranda walked over to her desk, picked up an envelope, and handed it to Irv. "I choose my family." Miranda turned towards Nigel and nodded for him to open the envelope, walking out of the office Emily quickly grabbed her purse and coat and handed them to her.

"Thank you." Miranda replied and shocked everyone even more by hugging Emily; the women almost had a heart attack. "You were a wonderful assistant, call me anytime and I will give you a recommendation. And the same to you Jessica." Walking out of her office she left everyone watching her, Nigel was the only one who stood shell-shocked he was the new Editor of Runway magazine.

4:15p.m.

Miranda walked into her home to the smell of food cooking, and laughs bouncing of the walls. When she stepped into the kitchen, she saw her family making a mess, but obviously having fun cooking together. Andy looked up and saw Miranda, their eyes connected.

"You are home early!" The younger women smiled.

"MOM!" The twins yelled as the ran towards their mother and engulfed her in hugs, Andy had better sense to clean herself up and walked up to Miranda and kissed and hugged her.

"How was work?" She was still curious as to what was happening, the home stood silent as the twins and Andy waited for a response.

"I chose my family." Miranda smiled at Andy, whose jaw dropped as she realized what had happened. Miranda had quit Runway; she had actually quit and chose her daughters and Andy. Tears welled up in Andy's eyes, but that was short lived as she flung herself into Miranda's arms.

Six Months Later…

Runway was still one of the top magazines but a new magazine called Natural was in the same standing, Natural was a magazine dedicated to women's fashion for all women. All of the models in the magazine varied in size, and age. The Editor and creator of the magazine was none other than Miranda Priestly, and the top Journalist was Andrea Sachs. When two months went by Miranda began to get frustrated so her and Andy created the magazine, they set hours to work and made it possible for them to be able to get the girls to school and be home for dinner and an outing.

Irv was fired from Elias and Clark when a sex scandal was unearthed about him; Nigel was still editor and was doing an amazing job. Emily was now working at Natural and eating carbs, Jessica the new assistant was first assistant to Nigel and was doing even better. Everyone was where he or she wanted to be, accept Irv who might end up doing some jail time.

One night Miranda and Andy held each other in bed, just before they were about to fall asleep Andy sat up and looked at Miranda who looked back. Smiling down Andy leaned down kissed the older women, when the kiss broke apart her hand gently touched Miranda's cheek.

"I love you, I always have. But the day you told me you chose your family I fell in love with you even more." The two smiled at each other, the kiss was gentle and loving. After a moment, the kiss turned into more passionate and lustful, that night the two-made love to the other well into the morning. Work could wait after all it was their magazine; they could go in whenever they wanted. All that mattered at that moment was being with the other and showing the other they love them.


End file.
